gingofandomcom-20200215-history
DCL: Desktop Component League
DCL: Desktop Component League (or simply DCL) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed by Brandon Minez (in his directorial debut) from a screenplay by Ian Southwood and a story by Geo G., Michael Wildshill, Audel LaRoque, Gary Hall, Minez, and Southwood. The sixteenth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is a spin-off of the Computeropolis film series, making it the first spin-off film from Gingo. The film follows the Desktop Component League (DCL) — Manager Marc, Commander Cindy, Notepad Ned, Painting Paula, and Media Player Mike — in their own adventure, and stars the reprised voices of David Hyde Pierce, Jon Lovitz, Jodi Benson, and Jennifer Tilly, joined by Bill Hader, James Corden, Rob Corddry, Whoopi Goldberg, and Steve Coogan. DCL: Desktop Component League premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 26, 2016, and was released in the United States on April 6, 2016. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics and grossed over $1 billion worldwide (outgrossing the first three Computeropolis films), becoming the second Gingo film to cross $1 billion after 2015's Paradoria, the fifth highest-grossing film of 2016, the thirty-third highest-grossing film of all time, and the eighth highest-grossing animated film of all time. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc, the leader of the DCL *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned, the rookie of the DCL *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy, the brains of the DCL *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula, the drawer of the DCL *Brandon Minez as Media Player Mike, the music player of the DCL *Bill Hader as Zuckerom, a villainous glitch and a follower of King Trojan who tries to eliminate the DCL and destroy Computeropolis *James Corden and Rob Corddry as Zik and Zak, Zuckerom's henchmen *Whoopi Goldberg as Rana Gogos *Steve Coogan as Tygon Bellhouse *Kari Wahlgren as Carol, the computer voice of Computeropolis *Michael Wildshill as Clippit, an intelligent user interface for Microsoft Office *Kelsey Grammer as King Trojan, a virus mastermind *Harland Williams as Milo, Trojan's oafish minion *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss, the mayor of Computeropolis *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz, a teenage boy and the owner of the computer where the DCL lives *Chris Edgerly as Bill *Corey Burton as Sam *Amy McNeill as Paula's mother *Gary Hall as Paula's father *Mike Warden as Fablio *Cody Moore as Ken *Dee Bradley Baker as Bebbi, Zuckerom's pet lizard Additional voices *Eric Bauza *Bob Bergen *Brian T. Delaney *Debi Derryberry *Bill Farmer *Jackie Gonneau *Jess Harnell *John Kassir *Josh Keaton *Yuri Lowenthal *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Brandon Minez *Cody Moore *Laraine Newman *Bryce Papenbrook *Jan Rabson *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Lauren Tom *James Kevin Ward Production A direct-to-video film featuring the DCL had been in the works since 2006, when Computeropolis 2 was still in production, with a release date initially planned for 2008. Gingo Animation announced in January 2012 that the DCL characters would be given their own feature film to be directed by Brandon Minez, the producer of the first two Computeropolis films, produced by Mike Warden and Hercule Serino, and written by Ian Southwood. By early January 2013, Universal Pictures set the film for a December 4, 2015 release. In September 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back to a July 8, 2016 release; Gingo's The Planetokio Movie was moved to the December 4, 2015 release window, which was itself rescheduled for release on December 11, 2015. By April 2015, the film was later pushed back to April 6, 2016, with ''The Secret Life of Pets'' taking its place. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by John Debney and Heitor Pereira. Back Lot Music released the soundtrack on April 5, 2016. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release The film's theatrical release was accompanied by a Gabriel Garza short film titled Hi-jinks. Marketing *The official teaser trailer was released on July 10, 2015, and was shown before Minions, Smosh: The Movie, Hotel Transylvania 2, Reality Check, and Goosebumps. *The official theatrical trailer was released on December 11, 2015, and was shown before The Planetokio Movie, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Daddy's Home, Norm of the North, Kung Fu Panda 3, and Zootopia. *TV spots began to air between March and April 2016. Home media DCL: Desktop Component League was released on Digital HD on June 28, 2016 and on DVD and Blu-ray on July 5, 2016. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 61% based on 185 reviews, and an average rating of 5.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "DCL: Desktop Component League doesn't break up the Computeropolis franchise's grounds, but it entertains widely enough to carry its usual wit and charm, and is often hilarious at times." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 55 out of 100 based on 42 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Old pages